Once A Bella Always A Bella
by xsamstersx
Summary: Beca and Chloe were out on a date when something tragic happens. Aubrey got a call earlier that night, dropping everything she had to rush down to the hospital. What happened to the lovely couple and how is Aubrey handling it?
_*buzz buzz buzz*_

 _"Aubrey Posen."_

 _"Miss Posen, this is Doctor Kendrick, I'm calling from Atlanta Hospital."_

 _"What can I do for you Doctor Kendrick?"_

 _"I was going over the records for Chloe Beale - Mitchell and you were listed as one of the emergency contacts when she was admitted a couple months back."_

 _"Chloe? Is she okay?"_

 _"I need you to come in as soon as possible Miss Posen."_

 _"I'm on my way."_

Aubrey was in bed reading before she fell asleep when she received that call. She managed to get to the hospital in ten minutes luckily with her portable siren from being in the FBI for years. She walked in yelling at a nurse asking where her best friend was. The doctor she spoke on the phone with walked out and her scrubs where stained with blood. Just one look at the doctor, Aubrey went pale trying to keep the bile down.

"Miss Posen?"

"Doctor Kendrick, where is she?! Where's Chloe!" Aubrey yelled not trying to keep her tears from flowing down her face.

"Miss Posen if you can walk with me please," Doctor Kendrick said holding out a hand to lead her into a private room.

Aubrey hesitated when she took her hand to be led into a private room. Once the door closed, Doctor Kendrick looked at her solemnly.

"Miss Posen, Chloe Beale-Mitchell and her wife Beca Beale- Mitchell were rushed to the hospital in critical conditions. They were in a fatal car crash with an intoxicated driver. The driver survived and is stable. I'm so sorry Miss Posen, but they passed away in surgery."

Aubrey fell to her knees and sobbed. She cried for her best friends, she cried for their family, but she cried more for their daughter, Serenity Nicole Beale - Mitchell.

"Is there any way I can see them? Please Doctor Kendrick, they were my only family." Aubrey said through her tears.

"I'm sorry Miss Posen, I can't. The hospital protocols prohibits me from showing the deceased."

"Please Doctor Kendrick I'm begging. I just need to see them one last time. I need to make my amends. I need to make a promise to them. As a friend, a sister, and a godmother to their child," she begged looking up to the doctor.

Doctor Kendrick looked at the distraught woman on the floor and showed some sympathy for her.

Nodding her head she said, "I will show you them their room, but I will warn you it won't be pretty. I will clean them up as much as I can and cover them up. Then I will come back and get you. In the mean time is their any one else you would like to call for them?"

Aubrey nodded, "Yeah I need to call their family and our friends."

"Okay make the calls in here and I will be right back. Again I am so sorry for your loss Miss Posen."

Doctor Kendrick walked out from the private room her heart breaking for her as she can hear her cries before she even closed the door. She walked through the corridors entering the Beale - Mitchell room with a sad expression on her face. She moved to clean their faces off, ridding it of blood and dirt.

Mean while in the private room Aubrey called the Beale and Mitchell family letting them know what has happened to their daughters and they told her they are catching the next flight out. She then called Stacie, her fellow Bella back in college, she knew she was babysitting Serenity who was only one.

"Aubrey? Is everything okay? It's midnight." Stacie said with sleep evident in her voice.

"Stace.." the sob in Aubrey's throat came out.

"Aubrey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Stacie said sounding more awake.

"Stacie they are dead. They were in a car crash," she said hiccuping through her tears.

Stacie went completely silent for the next minute trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Stace?" Aubrey whispered thinking she hung up.

Hearing Aubrey whisper her name broke her out of her reverie and she started crying.

"What about Serenity, Aubrey? What's going to happen? Who's going to watch our goddaughter?" Stacie said voice thick with emotion.

"I don't know Stacie but you need to keep her company. I will pick you up in the morning, their family is coming down now."

"Okay.. Aubrey?"

"Yeah Stacie?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After she ended the call, she sent out a mass text to the rest of the Bellas about the situation. As soon as she got done, Doctor Kendrick walked in. She looked up to her tears still flowing down her face. Doctor Kendrick held out her hand to help her up and lead her to her friends. Aubrey took it and was walking in step with her to their room. Once they were right out their door, Doctor Kendrick looked at Aubrey for one last confirmation from her to let her in. She nodded her head and was led into their room. One step in she took in how Chloe and Beca looked. Their faces with multiple bruises and lacerations, their skin pale white. Aubrey collapsed to the floor sobbing once again but was caught by Kendrick before she hit the floor hard. She sat there on the floor in the doctors embrace crying for what felt like hours when in reality only minutes. About five minutes later she slowly stood up and went to Chloe's bedside and grasped her cold hand, trying to keep the tears in.

"Chloe.. My dear Chloe," her raspy voice rang in the room. "I am so sorry Chlo, you guys didn't deserve this. That dick will be sent to jail. I will sue him. They took you guys so soon from us." Aubrey looked at Beca on the other bed and whispered, "from Serenity." She looked back to Chloe, "I promise you guys I will take care of Serenity, I promise to shower her with love for you guys. I promise to tell her all about you and Beca. I promise to live life how you wanted us too. I promise you Chloe I will keep your guys' memories alive." Aubrey laid her head down on her side of the bed crying for her best friend, her sister. She then walked to Beca's side and took her small hand in hers. She remembered how much they used to buttheads in college, but learned to love each other for Chloe. They grew to be best friends over time, and Aubrey was happy Chloe found someone that brought out the best in her, even if it was the small hobbit. She spoke softly, "I'm sorry Beca for all the times we fought. I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier when I met you. You weren't just an alt-girl with her madlib beats. You were that and so much more. You became an amazing wife to Chloe and an awesome mother to Serenity. I promise you this as well, I will watch after Serenity. I will shower her with love, and I will keep your guys' memories alive not just for me but for everyone including your daughter." Aubrey chuckles to herself, " It's funny how Serenity is just like you both. Her curly ginger hair, her eyes that looks like just yours, her personality is just like Chloe's when she's excited, but just like you when you meet new people." She looked back and forth between Chloe and Beca, "I promise you guys that Serenity will be loved through all her years, not just by me, but by the Bellas and your families. We will get through this together, but you two just need to be there for us. Watch after us or more like watch after your daughter." She kissed Beca's head and walked over to Chloe to do the same. "I love you guys. Forever and Always. And once a Bella, always a bella."

 **A/N: This might be a two-short story, I'm not actually sure yet. But let me know on what you guys want.**


End file.
